


Wyzwanie

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [100]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Lucifer Ships It, Lucyfer jest fanboyem, M/M, aluzje seksu, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Lucyfer coś znalazł.Tekst na temat nr 100 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Od kiedy Lucyfer odkrył seriale, a potem fanfiction, Sam przestał już nawet próbować odgadnąć jego myśli, przyzwyczajając się do coraz to nowych pomysłów swojego partnera.

— Odkryłem wyzwania literackie — wyszeptał mu diabeł tym razem, obejmując w pasie i zabierając książkę z dłoni.

— Um, takie jak napisanie stu tekstów w sto dni…? — spytał, przypominając coś, o czym wspominała Charlie. Pomyślał też: — _Ciekawe, kiedy będzie miał czas dla mnie…_

— Coś takiego. Ale trzydzieści w trzydzieści. — _Trochę lepiej._ — O seksie. I wiesz, co zrobię?

Pokręcił głową.

— Wykonam je w praktyce, nie w tekstach.

— Co? — spytał zdezorientowany, ale po chwili dotarł do niego sens. — Och!

**Author's Note:**

> I to już koniec 100 drabbli w 100 dni ;c Było miło, było wspaniale, szukam kolejnych takich wyzwań!
> 
> Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i wsparcie (zwłaszcza: Under, Olgie, Croy i Młodszej), planuję dalej publikować dużo i krótko, ale też zaatakować Was znienacka tekstami dłuższymi. O ile tylko pozwoli mi na to uczelnia. (Studiuję trzy kierunki i lubię spać).
> 
>  **Dziękuję bardzo Rzan** za wsparcie, za wytrwałość, za cierpliwość, za bycie po prostu aniołem tego wyzwania! ♥
> 
> PS Lucyfer mówił o wyzwaniu [30 dni OTP +18](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/30dniOTP_NSFW/profile#faq) i tak, to zapowiedź mojego wykonania tegoż, właśnie z parą Samifer :)


End file.
